The BreakupBack together? huh?
by Cram46307
Summary: The Breakup..........
1. The Breakup

The Breaku...Back together? huh? Chapter 1- Spencer?

beep beep, beep beep

"Hello?"Ashley said in a sleepy tone

"Hey Ash , wake up sleepy head. Did you want to go to the mall with me today?"

"Uh... nah I'm too tired" "Ok, well bye Ashy, I love you."

"Bye Jessica" Then she closed her phone. "God shes so annoying, I'm so going to break up with her tommorow. I miss Spencer so much... Why the hell did I break up with her? uurrgggghhh..."

So she headed down to her favorite coffee shop. Got a French Vanillla Cappachino and started heading for the door. The door was open by someone, Ashley looked up and to her freakin surprise it was Spencer.

"Oh my god, Spencer?"

"Oh shit" Spencer turns around and starts walking to her car,

"Spencer wait, Spencer, Can we talk?" "What is there to talk about?" saying it very angrilly

"Can you just give me a few minutes!"

"No" And starts walking to her car, opens the door and before she had a chance to close it Ashley was standing right next to her.

"Look Spence, I'm Sorry I broke up with you!"

"Sorry? You told me you didn't love me anymore and left with another girl. How do you think I felt?" very angry now

"Spence ..I... I was drunk that night!"

"But then you still went out with that girl after that!"

"I loved you but then you went and broke my heart!"

"Look can we just sit down and talk things out!"

"No"! now begining to have tears running down her cheeks, She closed that door and drove off.

"Damn..."


	2. The Kidnapped

The Breaku... Back together? Huh?  
Chapter 2- What happened

'Damn...'

Not knowing what to do, Ashley went to Aiden for advice. She got into her car and drove to Aiden's.

Knock Knock

The door opened, and it was Aiden.

"Aiden, I need advice. I saw Spencer today, and she's still furious with me. We had an argument, and then she drove off. So, what should I do?" Ashley asked, rather rushedly.

After a few minutes of deafening silence, Aiden asked

"First of all, aren't you with Jessica?"

Ashley sighed. "I don't know why the fuck I'm with with her. But what about Spencer?"

"You should go talk to her."

"She's not going to let me talk to her."

"I'm sure you'll find a way.

Looking a little less frustrated, Ashley got up and gave Aiden a hug and, after adding a quick "Thanks, Aiden", she walked to her car and drove away.

Ashley decided that it would be better if she went to talk to Spencer tomorrow morning, so she went home. The next day, Ashley woke up and decided to go over to Spencer's. While she was driving, she saw Spencer walk out of her house. Then, a van came up and a man got out of it, grabbed Spencer, and threw her into his van and drove off. "Oh, shit!" Ashley said, surprisedly. She began driving after the van, until he stopped at a warehouse outside of town. Ashley decided to park down the street just, to be safe. She saw the man get out of the car and was pull Spencer out of the van, as another man got out of the drivers seat and went to open the door.

"Spencer." Ashley said in a soft worried voice.

Spencer was struggling to break free, but she wasn't succeeding.

After they got into the warehouse, Ashley went to look in the window.

"Oh my god, Spencer." she said, while looking very worriedly at what she saw. Spencer was all tied up and thrown into a corner, passed out. Ashley took out her phone in hopes of getting some help, but there no service.

'Damn phone!' Ashley bit her lip, and lowly asked herself "What should I do now?"


	3. The Getaway

"What should I do now?" Ashley said to her self, sounding worried.

"If I leave to go get help, they might be gone by the time I get back. And my phone doesn't get any signal out here. Fuck."

Being very courageous, Ashley walked around the warehouse to see where the two men were. She saw them through a window on the other side of the building(which was more like a shack than a warehouse) and overheard them talking.

The first man(who I'll be calling Tom so there's no confusion) said,"So, what are we going to do with the girl?"

The second man(now dubbed Jerry) replied,"Well, we could make a ransom."

At this point, Ashley decided that it would be a good time to see if Spencer was awake yet. Unfortunately, Tom decided that it was a good idea to look out the window. Ashley ducked down quickly, but not quite quickly enough.

"What was that?" Tom asked, startled.

Jerry grunted,"Don't know. Go check."

Ashley, having heard them growled "Damn!" and started running. One of that men, probably Tom, was right behind her, and he was catching up fast. Before she even got all the way down the driveway, he had already caught up to her.

The man, now confirmed to be Tom, grabbed her roughly. "So, what do we have here?"

"Let me go!" Ashley cried.

Tom walked her to the Jerry, who said "Tie her up and throw her with the other girl."

So Tom, after tying Ashley up, threw her into the room where Spencer was already being held captive. He then closed the door and walked back into the room where Jerry was.

Needless to say, Spencer was a bit surprised. "Ashley! What are you doing here?"

" Well, I saw you get kidnapped, and I just couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Wait, you saw me get kidnapped?"

"Yeah, I was going to come apologize to you. Then I saw that guy push you into his van.

"Oh. Well, did you get any help?"

"Uh... No. I tried to call someone, but there was no signal out here. Look I'm sorry that I broke up with you Spencer! I just didn't know what I was thinking! I love you Spence!" Ashley was getting teary-eyed by the end of this.

Spencer looked suddenly uncomfortable. "Look, can we just talk about this later? We really need to get out of here."

"No, I need to talk now! Look, I really missed you Spence. You never answer your phone, and I barely ever see you at school anymore. I missed that way you smiled, the way you laugh, sleeping with you, kissing you and everything about you!"

By now, both girls were overflowing with tears.

"I missed you too. I love you!"

The two then gave each other a handless hug (they were tied up, remember).

"Ok, now we really need to get out of here," Ashley said, still sniffling slightly,"my car is down the road a ways, so if we get out of here we need to get a pretty good head start so we can start the car.

"Sure. Now we need to find a way to get untied.

"No, not yet. We need to wait until they fall asleep first."

Later, when Tom and Jerry were sleeping, Ashley scooted back and threw her arms so that her hands were in the front. "See? Ta da!"

"You think your so smart!" said Spencer, with a smile on her face.

Ashley started to untie Spencer. When she was loose, she untied Ashley. "Ok, now what?"

Ashley simply over to the window and stared at it for a while. Intrigued, Spencer asked,"What are you thinking about?"

"Shh! they might hear us! Damn... the window was rusted together right behind you"

Ashley went over to Spencer, and whisper in her ear,"Ok, I've got a plan but I'm not sure if it will work. Ok, I'm going to break the window and you have to climb out fast! Ok?"

"Ok, One... two... THREE!!" Ashley kicked the window with all her might, and Spencer jumped out of the window, with Ashley following. They could hear Jerry saying,"They ran out the window."

Both girls ran with all their might. As they ran, they didn't look back once. They heard a car start, and Spencer looked back to see a car following them. When they got to Ashley's Porche, Ashley just jumped over the door into her seat, while Spencer opened her door. Once Spencer was in, Ashley started the car and started driving. She sped down the road and made a quick turn on the high way. And neither one of them even put their seat belt on.

"They're still right behind us!" Spencer said, worried.

"Not for long." Ashley stepped forcefully on the accelerator, and sped down the road and to a quick turn. Finally, Ashley slowed down.

"I'm pretty sure we lost them."

"Whew!" breathed Spencer, as she looked at Ashley. 'God she's pretty.'

Ashley suddenly looked at Spencer, surprised. "You got cut!"

"Yeah, it was from the window. It's no big deal, though. Hey, you got cut too." She said, now looking at her own.

"Wow, I didn't notice that. But are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah."

"It's getting kind of late. I think we should probably rent a room tonight before we head home tomorrow. If you know what I mean." Ashley said, with a wicked smile on her face.

"Ashley!" Spencer said, sounding whiny and happy at the same time."

"What?"

"...You didn't need to ask about that." Spencer grinned, and then gave Ashley a passionate kiss on the lips. As she ended the kiss, she added," I really missed you while you were gone."

"I missed you, too"

"I can tell I'm going to have fun tonight." Ashley said with a grin on her face.


End file.
